This is Our Future
by Sephyra1
Summary: Raziel's group is growing...and none seem to be the guardians he and kain had been searching for. How hard could it be to restore the circle? (read and review!)
1. Humble Beginnings

~Author's note~ Well here it is, my new LoK Fanfic. *BEAR IN MIND* This fic is after Soul Reaver 2! So this is in the new Future Kain and Raziel created!!! Please READ AND REVIEW! Im really glad this fic turned out so well and I hope those of you who have read my other fics, will enjoy this fic!~  
  
Chapter 1- A New beginning  
  
Raziel slept peacefully for the first time in his after life. Being a Vampire was hard for him but being the reaver of souls was even harder. His once beautiful body had been destroyed and his wings torn apart mercilessly. now he was Evolved...destroyed in a way, but strangely beautiful in a morbid way, now starting to resemble the Seraphim of Ancient times. He had been forced to destroy his brothers and closest friends, and now was alone, Even Kain was gone, but he knew not where. He had been through hell and back, but in the end He discovered why Kain had thrown him into the lake of the dead in the first place. Kain was allowing Raziel to move forward and change the cycle of destiny that if things had stayed as they were, would carry on endlessly. So he really couldnt fault Kain. Kain, after all did open his eyes and had been a father and guide to him, always keeping him on the true path, and helping him to break the elder God's hold on the world. So, in a way Raziel learned to respect his Vampiric "Father".  
  
Eventually, Raziel learned to live in his new form and could now use his skills with great ease. And now that he realized he would never again look at his living reflection in the water or his vampiric reflection in his mirror, He accepted his fate and lived on. Appearance was forever decieving.  
  
Raziel's peaceful sleep was disturbed by a large crash. He sprang to his feet fully awake, the Soul Reaver drawn. He heard the familiar footsteps of a human in the long corridor.  
  
"With my luck they'll be Vampire Slayers," Raziel muttered as he stood still as stone.  
  
Raziel was correct in his asssumptions. Three Hunters were walking down the corridor, speaking in low whispers.  
  
"Why are we here in this abandoned place? I don't think any creature living, dead or undead would reside here. This is insanity!" the female spoke quietly  
  
The other two males silenced her and kept walking, but just before they reached Raziel's hiding spot the female spoke again, "this place gives me the creeps, worse than any vampire. Let's turn back..." She was cut off by the larger males hand as it clamped over her mouth.  
  
"Silence! It's not that frightening!"  
  
Raziel was amused at the man's stupidity, "You should have listened to your female friend. Your Second mistake my good sir..." Raziel muttered under his breath again.  
  
"Did you hear that? If I were you I'd turn back." The female piped up.  
  
  
  
"Quiet! Besides the only thing likely to be living here is a ghost or at worst a fledgeling vampire." The males both glared at her.  
  
"Again you underestimate me, strike three!" Raziel grinned devoiusly, or at least what would have been a smile as he was mising his lower jaw. He hadn't killed in almost two months and it would be nice to see fresh blood, even though he did not need it. He could swear his blood lust was returning, even though he was beyond the need for blood's sustanence.  
  
"Certainly not my idea of intelligent life" Raziel said aloud as he jumped down from the rafters, landing in front of them with his white eyes glowing.  
  
"what the hell is that!" The second male finally spoke. Raziel could tell by his face the man was terrified. This was too easy. Raziel was going to enjoy this far too much.  
  
"Whaddya mean mistake three!" the first hunter demanded.  
  
Even though Raziel had no bottom jaw, he could still feel his upper lip curl into another of his evil smiles under the cloak. "First you Enter my stronghold without permission. not exactly wise by my standards. You did not listen to your female friend here. That would have avoided this encounter altogether? Then you underestimate the 'fledgling' vampire inside? Do I *look* like a fledgeling vampire to you" An eye ridge twitched slightly. "Correct me if I'm wrong but," Raziel spoke in his sultry voice with heavy sarcasm, "wouldn't that be the third error youve mafe thia very night?"  
  
The smaller male lunged at Raziel with a cry. Raziel, his senses sharpened beyond that of any mortal by years of being undead, easily grabbed the man by the neck and gave a quick twist, snapping the spine. The Female looked at Raziel with wide eyes.  
  
"He killed him!" The female gasped. "In one fell Swipe!"  
  
Now the man with the attitude, came forward. The man wasnt very bright as Raziel could plainly see."Let's see you defeat me wretch."  
  
The name made Raziel's blood boil. That was the ultimate insult to any one who was even remotely vampire. "Appearances decieve human! As you wish, you shall have your fight But I have one question before you die Just why do you challenge me?"  
  
The man answered by swinging his axe at Raziel, but Raziel had already thrust the Soul reaver into the man's chest before the axe came down. Blood went everywhere, but most of it covered the woman who did her best to shield her body from the grisly spray. Raziel went with better judgement and left the female standing. He never even bothered looking at her.  
  
He was confused as to why the woman did not run, as he had given her time, until he noticed she couldn't. She was on a long chain attatched to the wrists of both men. Raziel just shrugged and turned, walking away. She gave an agonized cry. Normally, Raziel would have ignored it, but somehow he got the idea, she was in the stronghold against her will. He turned around and walked to her. She looked up at him terrified. She could not speak, being choked with terror. Her unnatual blue eyes sparkled with tears, and she could barely control whatever pain it was that was hurting her. Her skin seemed unnatural...almost violet grey in the dim light. Raziel was going to give her one chance to state her business. If she lied of her reasons or her reason displeased him he would leave her there.  
  
"Are you a Hunter and Why are you here?" Raziel demanded.  
  
A few moments followed before the girl spoke, "I am not a hunter, I was captured by these men and taken from the stronghold nearby....Please don't kill me. I mean no harm." She was scared and winced in pain but kept her voice level. Raziel wondered if he dared trust her, and thought about whether she had set this up to trap him, but one look at her gave him the answer. She was hardly human. Her Skin was a pale mauve, and graceful wings of a dark purple membrane arched gracefully from her back. Small horns adorned her raven hair like a crown. He eyes were slanted and unnatually coloured with a slit pupil. Her hands and feet were taloned, and a long spade tipped tail wound around her leg. She looked Goblish, but again she seemed Dmeonic, even Gargoylish. She was unable to move from the pool of blood she lay in. Even if she could have goten up, he doubted she would try to attck him. Raziel realized for the first time since He had been reborn, he felt pity and sorrow for another person.  
  
"Let me help you." He said as softly as he could, as he approached her. The chains were tangled around her and her leg was horribly bloody from where axe had fallen. that was his fault for not being more careful. He removed the chains with the Soul Reaver, and knelt beside her to remove the shackles. As he knelt, she began to shake violently, the loss of blood slowly bringing her down into shock. Raziel turned to her a spoke soothingly, surprising himself with the softness and sincerity of it.  
  
"I won't hurt you. Don't move. You have my word. I'm going to help you." He whispered as he moved the axe away from her. There was a large gash and the bone was broken but she could be saved. He spoke again in his kindest tone, which was worlds apart from his normal Dry sarcasm. "Please don't fear me. I am sorry if my appearence frightens you." He was at thepoint of surprising himself with his own tone.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, catching his white gaze before speaking, "oh i--it's not that! I just...just don't know who... or what you are."  
  
An awkward silence followed for awhile before he spoke and reluctantly away his name, "My name is Raziel, and I am what they call a Reaver of Souls." He was never good with women, or children...even as his Human or vampire self.  
  
Her eyes took on a look of curiosity, "Were you born a...a... Reaver of Souls, or were you something else before?"  
  
Raziel was speaking more than he wished to, but he told her anyway. "I was Human once Until I was twenty-one, I led the Sarafan in their crusade until, in a time twist which is too long to relate, I was killed. then I was raised by the great Vampire Kain, as his favored son. That was during his reign. I was the most respected vampire on his counsel. But .." Raziel forced himself to continue, although the memory burned. "I was fortunate to be blessed with a gift before my master, Kain. That being my once beautiful wings Kain was a firm believer in destiny and knew that I was destined to Save Nosgoth... and threw me into the Lake of the Dead. And as you know, water burns vampires like acid. There, I burned and was tortured for what seemed like an eternity, before I was released form the depths and the Elder god greeted me. I was reduced to this torturous form..." Raziel shook the torn remnants of his wings..  
  
The woman looked like she was ready to cry. "You must hate Kain?"  
  
"No. At first I was blinded by rage, pursuing him relentlessly, vowing to kill him. At first I couldn't understand why he had done this to me. It was later I learned the truth."  
  
"You poor thing. It must be horrible. But," She smiled, despite her pain as she kept pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding as Raziel worked as fast as he could to stitch the wound using a pin and some strands of her hair, "You're really not that scary, you just have to get used to it, thats all." She reached one hand up and touched it to his face. "see?"  
  
Raziel knelt there stunned. She was a young creature, maybe sixteen. She was unique as he doubted there was another creature like her. He only moved away when her hand fell, pulling down his cloak. He turned away as fast as he could. He was not about to scare her again.  
  
"What's wrong Raziel? Why won't you look upon me?" She asked.  
  
"I--I am not the most appealing of sights under my cowl..." He trailed off, hiding in himself.  
  
"You won't scare me. I told you already that your physical form does not and will not scare me!" and with that she reached out and turned him to face her. Raziel hung his head. When he looked up, she was looking at him with a sad smile. "So that's why you hide your face. Im amazed!"  
  
Raziel was taken aback by her kindness. "What? Why are you amazed?"  
  
"you have no bottom jaw, yet you can speak in such a rich voice. I've never heard a voice so pleasing to hear."  
  
the corners of Raziel's upper lip curled up into an attempted smile, "I thank you for the complement."  
  
"That was a smile...Ow!" she screamed as she twisted and her hip moved.  
  
"No! No! Don't move you'll hurt it more!" he cried as he broke one of the men's spears in half and used it to secure her hip in place. "I'm going to bring you home." he said as he wrapped his cloak around her , instead of his face. He picked her up onto his back. She gripped him firmly and held on folding her own wings tight to her back. They were of no use in her weakened state" Hold on tight! I'm going to glide down the cliff to the stronghold. Just put your trust in me."  
  
As he reached the top of the cliff, he made sure she was holding on tightly, and jumped using the remenants of his wings as a hanglider,starting a lazy piral down to the Castle below. the trip was fasterthan normal as he carried more weight. He landed at the base of the castle. He made sure she was holding on tight and began to scale the wall. She gave a gasp of surprise and delight as he climbed effortlessly.  
  
"You are amazing!" She cried as he reached the Balcony of her room.  
  
"There. Safe and sound. " He said as he climbed up onto her balcony and helped her to her room. When he turned to leave, he spoke softly. "I have to leave. If the see me, they will surely kill me." He gave that smile again, but did not take back his cloak. "Call for your Guards aand tell them what happened, but whatever you do, don't tell them my name or what I am! Goodnight."  
  
As Raziel glided away, the girl watched. "I didn't even show him my gratitude or even tell him my name." She shook her head perplexed as she called for the guards.  
  
"What an odd creature..." 


	2. We Meet Again

{Authors note: Okay bear with me! Thisd is my theory on what really happened to the pillars. Read it! It makes sense! I tried to keep this as close to reality as I could. again remember this is the future. ^_^ PLEASE????? Read and review???? please? This is my first shot at a serious full on adventure mystery. and trust me there are more chapters to follow.}  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - We Meet Again  
  
Raziel returned to his fortress a few days later, tired but pleased with himself. It was not everyday he saved a life. And again it was not everyday he discovered that new rare creature existed. As he entred the old keep that once was his kingdom he was greeted by none other than Kain. Raziel was torn between ripping him apart and calling out with joy. He was still unsure if Kain was ally or enemy, but one thing was certain. He was far more trustworthy than any of Raziel's former 'allies'.  
  
"So you come to speak of more Fatalistic prophecies?" he questioned as he approached the tall, Silvered vampire. " because If you are i know A few stone walls who might find you fascinating.'  
  
"Where have you been Raziel? I'd have thought you'd have grown tired of exploring the same old landscape?" he questioned with a sly smile.  
  
"If I told you, you'd call me a liar." Raziel sniffed, a little happier for the company. Even if it was Kain, and even if he still did not completely understand kains intentions, hewas still company. and someone to talk to.  
  
"Tell me anyway, and Where in the gods' names is your cloak?"  
  
"Very well," Raziel began, ,"Two Vampire hunters came in dragging behind them unwillingly this Demon goblish girl from the keep down there at the base of the cliff, the morons. I disposed of the men, but she was injured. Her hip had been crushed by an axe. I helped her up, secured her wound and carried her back to the castle. I had given her my cloak so she would not freeze. The wind is bitter toight. then I left, and I'm here now." he finished as he flopped down onto the dusty pillows rather ungracefully.  
  
Kain wore that look he usually did. he one that was neither a smile nor a frown. almost an amused look as he spoke  
  
"and Just how will you cover yourself?"  
  
Raziel dismissed him with a wave of his taloned hand. "I do have another one you know. If you havent forgotten you always kept us well dressed."  
  
"Ah yes, you memory gets even better with time." Kain admitted as he walked to the huge window that over looked the barren lands. He folded his arms and looked out. Raziel noted that his eyes seemed to dull, like he was deep in sorrow or lost in his own thoughts. He remained silent for a long while, before he spoke, in the softest voice Raziel had ever heard escape the elder vampire lips.  
  
"I did not damn this world..."  
  
Raziel nodded. "That you didn't Kain... The elder god is entwined around the Pillars like a parasitic louse. and notice the pillars shattered far beneath the ground...they shattered so conveniently right at the place where the elder god had seated himself..."  
  
Kain turned to look at Raziel "what are you saying?"  
  
Raziel looked up into the eyes of his vampiric father, the only family he had left and spoke with resolve. "When you refused the sacrifice...you did not damn the world...that parasite that calls himself the Elder God did. Your simple refusal would not cause the pillars to shatter...escpecially so deep underground."  
  
"How can you be certain Raziel?" Kain was skeptical.  
  
"It is simple. You were decieved by Moebius so long ago. That started the Crusade...but remember Moebius worked for the Elder God...they had the collapse of the pillars carefully planned. Just like they had most of my destiny planned..."  
  
Kain looked at raziel with a look of revelation. "Dear Gods! Raziel... you may be right..."  
  
Raziel placed a hand on Kain's Arm. "I know I am Kain."  
  
Kain actually smiled, which caught the reaver completely off guard."Thank you Raziel. But I am afraid I must be off, I need some time to think these matters through."  
  
"As you wish." Raziel looked after Kain as the graceful figure of his master faded from view. he shook his head and went back to the pillows. As he settled down, his thoughts wandered to all corners. To kain, to the past, the future, and to everthing that had happened. He thought of the pillars and the old guardians and the legend...  
  
"wait! the legend! " Raziel sprang up from his bed again wit ha haunted look. "the Pillars choose a new guardian at the moment of the old ones death! Kain was born the minute Ariel died...But who was born the minute Kain died? Kain can't be the true pillar of Balance now! He's already dead! He was murdered Just like Ariel was!" Raziel pounded one fist against the open palm of the other in realization. Kain was not the one who damned Nosgoth!  
  
He had to find Kain. He grabbed his cowl from the wardrobe in the far corner. It was much darker and more the original crimson color than the old one he had used to wrap up the girl. As he swung open his door he was greeted with a thud as something ran into him, knocking him backwards. Summoning the reaver as he rose he was ready to tear apart the one who did it, but when he looked down he dropped his hand to his side and dismissed the reaver.  
  
He found himself looking into those intense blue eyes. the same as before He started and lost balance, falling backwards and sprawling out in a comical heap on the floor. " Lovely..."  
  
The girl just laughed, "I came to bring you your cloak. Here."  
  
Raziel grinned embarassed as he got up, "Thank you, but please knock next time. you nearly killed me a third time. And you have healed already?"  
  
She smiled "Magic. Now I should be getting back. Its getting late."  
  
Raziel was happy she had healed. She was but a child in his eyes, and she had so much ahead of her. He spoke as she turned to leave "Be careful out there."  
  
She smiled over her shoulder. "I will. Maybe our paths shall cross again."  
  
Raziel shook his head as he brought the cloak back to the wardrobe. He had barely closed the door when the mysterious girl came barreling into his room winded.  
  
"By the Dark Gods child! Whats wrong?"  
  
"Hunters, there are many. and they're headed this way! " he breathed as she held a gracefully decorated battle axe in her hand.  
  
Raziel Summoned the soul reaver and crept to the hallway, listening for voices.  
  
"The Soul Reaver is in there." One of the hunters grunted.  
  
"But The Reaver is a dangerous beast!" another whined.  
  
"It doesnt matter,we will just kill him. He is a vampire, like the others." said a third  
  
~Well for a Vampire hunter you certainly aren't very bright. Ive met boulders with more sense.~ Raziel scowled as he motioned for her to hide and moving into the hallway, just enough to project his voice off of the walls, he called out just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"The reaver is no ordinary Vampire.....I know."  
  
  
  
One of the hunters looked up to see a cloaked figure walking towards him. "How do you know?"  
  
"I have met him. He is powerful and fierce. He has no heart and no mercy. He is more savage and cruel than any other vampire you have ever faced!" Raziel put on his best mysterious accent and hid in his cloak, amused at the way the men were fooled so easily. Twice in a week now he got to amuse himself with the stupidity of some people.  
  
"So how do we find him?" Asked the smallest hunter.  
  
"You really wish to know? It is difficult...You must lure him out of hiding . You have to go inside." As he reached the fron doors he notied they had set fire to the outer halls.  
  
~Well this is going to be interesting. they've set fire to my keep... I am positive these 'men' are not too intelligent. They trusted a man with no face...Theyre in for a surprise....~ He thought as he smiled.  
  
"Follow me. I know this place. But do it quickly, before the fire engulfs the place."  
  
  
  
The hunters folowed him with out question. As he led them through the winding corridors one of the Hunters spoke "so ....Who are you?"  
  
Raziels eyes flashed out from under the hood, "I am a man who fought the reaver...and paid dearly...I lost half of my face to him..." he lied. Well maybe not a complete lie, he was missing part of his face.  
  
"is he really that bad?" another asked as he looked around nervously. The man didnt have time to finish before he was on the ground dead. Raziel had the man's heart in his hand.  
  
"Oh trust me.....I am VERY cruel." raziel grinned as he threw off his cloak. The sight of him terrified some of the hunters, but the beating heart said it best. "You were looking for me?"  
  
As one hunter lunged at him, Raziel leaped out of the way and grabbed a staff from the nearby wall. and impaled him. The man had not even stopped thrashing before Raziel had leaped up again effortlessly and killed two more of them. And as they fell to the ground the others stared open mouthed. Raziel looked at the eight others." Who's next?"  
  
One of the eight was stupid enough to challenge him. Raziel lashed out and with his claws slashed him. then as the man lunged, raziel did a backspring and with one powerful kick, sent the man crashing into the wall. One loud crunch was heard and then the man lay still, blood dripping out of his ear. "I told you I was dangerous. your mistake." Raziel snarled.  
  
The others decided on trying to close raziel in, but as they did, He began to levitate. The hunters stood there wondering what he was doing.  
  
He raised his arms. He chanted. And as he finished he raised both arms into the air and two balls of fire formed on each hand. As he threw his hands down the fire exploded around him in a ring incenerating all but two of the hunters. They turned on their heels and ran not even looking back. Raziel gave a sniff and went back into his keep, ignoring the growing flames.  
  
He found Kain again when he had entered. He stood by the demon, as bodies were strewn around the room. When he saw Raziel he turned,  
  
"Where have you been? I thought they were going to kill her for sure!" Raziel just shook his head and grabbed the travel sack that hung on the hook in the wardrobe... every room in the keep was torched and damaged beyond repair. And the flames were dangerously close to destroying them.  
  
"Kain no time to stay here. Let's go. The flames are rising."  
  
Kain nodded as he and the girl followed Raziel down the back passages and finally through the long corridors. they came out into the cold rain from the back of the stronghold. Kain was not bothered by the rain as it was far too acidic to be dangeous to his evolved form. the girl just pulled her hair back exposing the gleaming horns even more. Kain watched her curious before looking back at Raziel.  
  
"You know the demon?"  
  
Raziel Nodded. "thats the one I had saved three days earlier."  
  
Kain inspected her with a serious look. "what is your name Child?"  
  
"Salaycita...just call me Salay milord"  
  
Kain smiled. " a respectful..." He could not think of a word to describe her,  
  
"I am a mixture of things. call me a Chimera if you wish."  
  
"Very well Salay. You'd best be on your way home." Kain concluded as he watched her face.  
  
She tured to leave and stopped dead. Her castle far below was in flames, the people inside now fled. She sighed. "they wanted me dead. See how they burned the castle where I resided..." She sniffed. "not that it was a great place to live..." She replaced her axe on her back and placed her hands on her hips. "I'd reather be lost on my own in a lava pit than go back."  
  
Kain Nodded. "Very well for now you shall travel with us, but be aware of the dangers young one. I sense change in the air."  
  
She looked at the Ancient Vampire with a look of respect. "As you wish."  
  
Kain chuckled softly, "Now if only my sons were more obedient."  
  
Razel sniffed. "Well I was...until you tossed me. Oh Kain...before I forget. I just thought of something. I can Prove you didn't destroy the pillars."  
  
Kain halted abruptly and whipped around to face his Eldest son "Enlighten me."  
  
Raziel got them off the road and into a thicket of trees. He perched in a dead tree on an outstretched limb and began relating his theory.  
  
"You were born the minute Ariel was murdered correct?"  
  
Kain nodded.  
  
"And Ariel became a ghost...the undead. you took her place as the guardian of balance. Now when you were all infected with madness the pillars crumbled correct?"  
  
Again Kain nodded.  
  
"But who was born the minute you were murdered?"  
  
Kain was caught off guard as his eyes widened.  
  
Raziel continued. "Now when Ariel was murdered, you took her place. So when you were murdered, who took your place? You came back as a vampire. Undead just as Ariel was. Someone had to have taken your place. you did not have to sacrifice yourself. becasue you were actually the first Sacrifice, not the last."  
  
Kain was even paler with revelation. "I..."  
  
Raziel looked at him through eyes of compassion for once. "Kain...." he took a deep breath. "Father... Cast off the guilt you were cursed with, cast away your uneccesary sorrow. Let us restore balance...together. Let us bring the new guardians."  
  
Salay smiled softly, glad to see that things were beginning to resolve themselves. Gaps were closed and father and son reunited in cause. She had heard of Nosgoth's twisted history and for some bizarre reason felt that she could play a part in the lands redemption.  
  
Kain looked up at Raziel utterly shocked, and was quiet, just staring at his son's pale blue face. when he finally found the words, they were few.  
  
"yes my son. Yes." 


	3. Brotherly Bonds

Chapter 3 - unexpected allies  
  
When they had escaped the castle and the slayers, they had set off along the old dirt trails that were rarely travelled, as the main road was used more. Raziel had decided it was better to travel in disguise for the time being. And Usually when Kain sensed something, it was no doubt true. So Raziel had managed to get into the human citidel and while the others waited he brought back the clothing they would use. Raziel was dressed in crimson red breeches, his gold leg guards, a black Tunic and a red hooded cloak that hid his face completely.  
  
Salay wore a heavy blue hooded robe to hide her wings and a long heavy linen tunic of light blue with matching leggings. her soft brown leather boots completed the outfit and they looked no different then a travelling trio, which is just what they wanted. Kain of course was elaborate as usual with a long blue cloak that hung to the ground and the matching tunic embroidered with gold. He left his hood down letting his silver hair spill down his back, and even in the dull light his hair shone.  
  
Salay had mentioned the presence of signs that sugested vampires still lived high in the mountains, almost as far north as the ruins of Dark Eden. It was in that direction they decided to travel, and even Raziel, as pessimistic as he was felt that maybe this could lead him to some of their own kind. They had changed the future and broke the cycle. Maybe that had saved a few vampires? He wasn't sure but he was more than willing to find out. There had to be more, he hadn't travelled that far north before and just maybe...maybe they would still exist there.  
  
They had travelled for almost a week, only stopping to rest when needed. and the only one who needed true rest was Salay. But, she had proven herself very capable and strong. She never complined, nor did she whine. she just followed along obiediently. She was intelligetn, with sharp senses, and her wings aloowed her a bit more luck when scouting. She hunted for food on her own and never asked their help but was more than willing to share her meals.  
  
I know you don't eat as I do but you may have some." she said as she sat around their makeshift camp.  
  
Kain, who did not much need blood at the moment accepted her offer. Raziel politely declined. He could not eat even if he wished to. So he was content to sit with them and add a dry comment or two to lighten the situation. Raziel noted well that Kain seemed to adore the girl and treated her like a daughter. It didn't bother Raziel, in fact, he felt better knowing her wouldn't have to defend her from his master.  
  
When she finally fell asleep Kain came to join his son in the large, flat boulder. He curled one foot up under him and brought the other knee up to his chin. He looked at Raziel and spoke, softly enough as not to wake the slumbering girl.  
  
"Raziel...How did you know? How did you figure this whole thing out?"  
  
Raziel just shrugged. " I guess I decided I could trust you...from there things just fell into place. It just came to me out of the blue."  
  
Kain nodded sagely "You were never lacking intelligence thats for sure."  
  
"Even when I followed the Elder God blindly?"  
  
"Even then. Raziel you've always been brilliant. Just too Sarcastic for your own good."  
  
Raziel looked at kain with what could have been considered a sly grin, "I get that from a certain father..."  
  
The dark dingy morning came all too soon and they set off again, each day brought them closer and closer to the ruins of Dark Eden, Each time they were forced to enter a human inhabited area, they wasted no time. Coming in, in nothing but shrouded mystery, gathering their needed supplies and leaving nothing but mystery in their wake. In their trips into town they gathered clothes, some extra food for Salay, since she could not hunt every night and weapons for the two vampires as the blades made them seem more human.  
  
It was midnight, on the first day of the second week in their journey, and they were well into the mountains now. they had stopped to rest in a cave because there was a storm and the pouring rain made it almost impossible to scale the cliffs. they sat in a corner around a small fire. Salay was claning her axe and the other two were organizing their backpacks.  
  
"Milord, where are we going to go after this storm is over."Salay asked as she looked up from her work.  
  
" Please just use our names. No formalities young one. Were heading North, and if we find nothing there, we will head west. Though I hope the first choice shall turn up successful."  
  
Salay liked being in the company of the two. Even though they were on the run, she still found it enjoyable. Raziel was amusing when he broke into fits of curses and insults to people who annoyed him, and Kain just added to the Fun. She had imagined him much worse than her real way. He was rather was easy to approach in truth.  
  
That night was just like all of their other nights and they slept peacefully without disturbance. When the morning came they swept the remnants of their fire out of the cave and took their belongings. They then headed north along the steep and rocky sides, careful to stay close to the mountains so they would have less chance of being seen. They may have been strong, but they were by far outnumbered.  
  
By noon they had crossed a good distance and had stopped to rest under an outcropping as Salay had found her hip acting up. She had insisted she was alright but Raziel and Kain would go no further until she had rested.  
  
Salay rested for only an hour and they were just about to get moving when they heard hunters. they all froze, as still as death, and listened.  
  
"They must have left the keep at least a week ago, they could be anywhenre."  
  
"Keep looking, I want that soul reaver."  
  
"but where do we start."  
  
"We'll keep following that mountain path,"  
  
"yes sir."  
  
Only when Raziel was sure they were gone did he dare move.  
  
"we have to head west now, before they come back. theyre going north."  
  
"Wont they see us?" Salay questioned.  
  
"If we stay here they'll find us for sure. we wont be seen if we hurry." Kain said, "now come on."  
  
They all dashed across the rocks and path, as fast as they could until they were sure that he hunters had not seen them. then They slowed to a brisk walk and kept on moving west, until evening fell.  
  
By nightfall they were exhausted, and they had seen no sign of a town. Raziel decided that they would just stop on the other side of the mountain for the night. they climbed slowly along the steep path, stopping every little while to catch their breath and check on each other. Worn, and weary, they made it to the top of the embankment to find themselves looking at a huge fortress built into the side of the mountain. Flags flew atop the roof on horizontal poles, and banners flapped in the breeze. They could not see the emblem for it was too dark, but they werent looking at it for too long before Raziel collapsed onto the wet ground, he was the only one who hadn't fed and now he was just steps from fading into the spectral realm. Salay gave a startled cry and dashed over.  
  
"Raziel are you alright?"  
  
"I am fine. Just weary." he answered weakly.  
  
The Demoness' cry had dawn the attention of the people inside the fortress and a pair of armed guards came rushing out to see what had happened.  
  
"what has happened?" The taller one asked.  
  
"He needs to feed..." Kain hissed softly.  
  
"Quickly,get him inside!" the guards insisted as Salay helped Raziel walk to the doors. It was strange, though it was a human fortress, and they knew the pair were vampires, they were still warm and welcoming, showing them to shared quarters and bringing Raziel down to feed on the souls of a few brigands and bandits.  
  
When he returned he was at full strength and he was thouroughly puzzled. "I swear these people worship vampires.."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest Raziel." Kain said simply as he sat with his feet curled under him, studying a map.  
  
The loud crash of metal on metal startled Salay from her nap. Raziel looked around. His sensitive ears could pick up the sound of people at the Drawbridge of the castle. He got up and looked down at Salay.  
  
"Stay here! Do not even venture outside your room. and do not open the door unless youre sure who or what is behind it. This time you had best stay here." His white eyes fell upon her as he spoke and seemed to plead with her to heed his every word. She looked up at him with frightened eyes. "but.." "stay here!" he hised quietly. He was hissing not in anger but in worry. he repeated, "Stay here." and with that he silently slipped out of the room.  
  
Raziel was not impressed when he found out what all the fuss was about. A group of vampire hunters stood at the fortress gates, demanding the release of the Raziel and his comapanions to them. they had followed them.  
  
The fortress guard stood fast and simply said, "Never. They are safe within these walls and they leave only when they are ready."  
  
Raziel stood upon the wall and spoke "It doesn't surprise me that you bloody idiots would still continue to pursue me. I should have known you would become like a horde of parasites."  
  
"come down here and speak to my face, monster!" The leader called.  
  
"You dont want me to do that." Raziel said calmly.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because If I do come down there and say it, you can be certain that your body will be scattered about this field in pieces."  
  
"Creature, you talk too much for one who fights alone."  
  
"It is better to fight alone, than to be the leader of a bunch of imbeciles like yours."  
  
"Come down or we will knock you down!"  
  
Raziel grinned. "As you wish but you have been warned. Just remember when you are being torn limb from limb and screaming in excruciating pain, I will be laughing."  
  
Raziel lept from the castle walls and glided easily down landing in front of the hunter. The hunter took a swipe at him and raziel easily dodged. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
Within seconds, horde had rushed at Raziel. He lept up and swung himself onto the bannerpost.  
  
"Well No need to hurry! I have forever. Do you?" he liked annoying the hunters. It was... amusing.  
  
One hunter lit an arrow on fire and launched it at Raziel, the tip grazing the remnants of his wing and making him snarl in pain. "You fool!"  
  
The hunter laughed...for it was the last thing he did.  
  
In a matter of moments, Raziel had lept down, removed the unfortunate idiots head from his body, and lept back up to the post. While the hunters recovered from the sudden attack, Raziel took the time to do a quick survey. he had been overconfident. There was nothing for him to use as a weapon, besides his claws and against almost a hundred hunters, they were out of the question. Kain was there on the walls with him but it still wasn't enough. He was so taken with finding a way to beat them that he didn't see the bola coming towards him until it tangled around his limbs, toppling him to the ground. He landed with a heavy thud and hit so hard that he could see lights dancing in front of his eyes. He may have been beyond death but he was very dizzy and could not get up. He could tell the hunters were coming to pick him up and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. all he heard before he was swept up from the ground was a thud, and a yell.  
  
When he opened his eyes he was back inside the fortress and was looking into a pair of very worried, intelligent green eyes...  
  
Green eyes?  
  
Raziel didn't know anyone with green eyes...  
  
"are you alright Raziel?" The voice that belonged to the eyes was male, and when Raziel managed to shake off the dizziness, he took a look at his saviour...as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. He jumped and sprang to his feet. The green eyes did not change from concern. "I was wondering where you'd slunk off to."  
  
"I felt so much shame after my hands bore you into the abyss, that I fled into the Winterlands and hid there awaitng your arrival. Waitingfor you to kill me as you did the others. You never came, so I remained there... until now. I was travelling back this way, and I saw you. I knew it was you Raziel, the vengeful look in your eyes could not be mistaken. Now, dear brother, you may kill me if you so desire. It is only fair after all that I have done to you." the eyes had still not changed, from concern and care. The creature was tall, on strong legs with broad shoulders. Long Ebon hair seemed to fall about him like a partial curtain. His eyes were full of intelligence, and emotion.  
  
"what trickery is it you use now Turel?" Raziel spat.  
  
"No trickery brother. " Turel knelt at Raziel's feet. "Do what you will with me."  
  
Raziel had drawn his soul Reaver in anger and had raised it above his head, ready to strike down his brother. Kain silently turned his head. Just before he was to bring the sword down, something glistening caught his eye. Turel awaited his fate calm and stoic, the only thing betraying him were the two single acidic teardrops tracking down his face. Raziel dropped his hand and the soul reaver dissappeared. He has killed almost every one he had ever known. Turel was the only one left. "I have killed almost all of my own breathren, I cannot kill you."  
  
Raziel did not know what was going on until he found himself in a warm embrace. Raziel, being the strongest one, and the oldest had never felt the warmth of close family. He felt a warmth spread through him and felt safe. He let his brother hold him, as he was still in shock. feeling that maybe...just maybe he could forgive his brother someday.  
  
~after all the killing I've done, I am no different than he is.~  
  
"I am...sorry." Turels voice wavered as he spoke, and there was no mistaking the emotion. He still had one brother left...  
  
Kain watched from afar, pleased that history had rearranged its self so. He was proud of both of his sons, and that was something no one could take away. 


End file.
